The Angels of Eldarya
by Lutarua
Summary: This is a reboot of my previous FanFiction: The Eternal Flame. I have no plans to continue that story since the "head-canon" of my story had not been fully developed at the time, meaning that my story would have an insane amount of plot holes. That being said, this is an AU of the actual game where celestial beings created the world and its inhabitants.
1. Chapter 1

A stinging pain in my arm brought me back to the waking world. My eyes shot open as I tried to find out what was going on.

"Who… who are you?" I saw a woman with white hair and bluish-grey eyes standing over me, holding what looked like a needle in my arms.

"My name is Ewelein." The woman said softly as she directed her attention to my open eyes. She seemed slightly startled.

"What happened? How did I get here… where is here?" I sat up and looked around as she took the needle out of my arm.

"What do you remember?" Ewelein asked as she sat down onto the bed that I was laying on.

"I remember seeing mushrooms that had made the outline of a perfect circle in a clearing… then a bright light." I thought about the last thing I could remember. "Then… a woman?"

"Hmm… well, you appeared in the Crystal Room as Miiko and the other Leaders were meeting about an important issue." Ewelein started. "From what they told me, you promptly fainted as the Oracle appeared and pointed to you."

"Uh… a few questions." I frowned. Ewelein nodded in response. "What's the Crystal Room? Who's Miiko? Leaders of what? And… who's the Oracle?"

"Wait, what? How do you not know -" Ewelein started but was suddenly cut off by the sound of the nearest door opening.

"Is she awake, Ewelein?" A man with glasses, blue hair, and a horn growing out of his forehead walked into the room. "Miiko and the leaders are starting to worry that she heard something she wasn't supposed to."

"Kero, she doesn't know about anything!" Ewelein stood up. "Dear, what is your name?"

"Sera…" I frowned. It was likely not my birthname, but it was what Brandon started calling me when he found me in the forest.

"Wait, are you human?" The man – Ewelein had called him Kero – seemed to be surprised.

"Mm… maybe? I don't know, 'I'm not normal, but I look enough like normal to pass as normal.' … Brandon's words, not mine." I felt my frown deepen with every word I spoke. "Where am I?"

"You don't know? This is the Tower of El. We're in Eldarya, the world of Faeries!" Kero looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

Once again, the door opened, though this time, it was slammed. I was surprised it didn't break.

"Is she awake?" A woman that looked like she was part fox, carrying what looked like a birdcage on a stick burning with blue fire, almost sounded ready to murder.

"Yes, but she doesn't know anything… about anything." Kero looked scared.

"Wait… what did you mean when you said that you're 'not normal?'" Ewelein was still focused on me.

"Uh… I'm immune to fire. And I – uh, I can also make fire. And I have a gem that's been attached to my belly button for as long as I can remember. My eyes are naturally orange." I listed off everything I knew about my differences.

"Interesting… where are you from?" Kero seemed to focus on me once more.

"I… don't know. I can't remember anything past three years ago." I looked away. "Sera probably isn't even my birthname. I don't remember."

"Well…" Miiko seemed to think about something. "You're free to stay in the Tower of El, but only as long as you join the Guard."

"'The Guard?'" I repeated.

"The Guard of El. Our World's protectors." Ewelein said. "But, Miiko, are you sure that it's a good idea -"

"Yes. Matter of fact, she should join the Obsidian Guard. She and Valkyon might be similar species." Miiko looked me dead in my eyes as she spoke. "Kero, could you show her to her new room?"

"Uhh… huh?" I was confused, but I wasn't sure what question to start off with.

"Oh, and your bag is still in the Crystal Room. The boys freaked when the dragon crawled out of it." Miiko left the room just as quickly as she came in.

"Well… snap." I deadpanned. "Where's my dragon?"

"Come on, I'll show you your new room." Kero smiled as he helped me out of the bed. "Maybe we'll run into it on our way there."

"Do you mind checking in to me this evening before you go to sleep?" Ewelein asked. "I want to double check that everything is good health wise."

"Of course." I nodded before I went to follow Kero out of the room.

"She's joining the Guard?!" I heard a very masculine voice call out. I looked over the balcony to see that Miiko was talking to three men.

"Kero?" I quietly called. "Who are those guys?"

"Those are the other Leaders of the Guard." Kero smiled. "The one with the white hair is Valkyon, the leader of your Guard. The elf is Ezarel, leader of the Absynthe Guard - and the vampire is Nevra, leader of the Shadow Guard."

Ezarel was the one who'd I'd heard.

"She could be a spy!" The black haired one, Nevra, said as Kero led me down the stairs… my stomach was begging fate that I wouldn't have to talk to them right now.

"She got here from the human world, Nevra! She doesn't even remember anything past three years ago!" Miiko still seemed as angry as before. Maybe that was just her face?

I noticed that the third one – Kero said his name was Valkyon – was being strangely quiet, especially considering that I'm now in his Guard.

"Is there a specific reason that you put her in Obsidian without even having Kero give her the questionnaire?" Valkyon spoke – just as my mind pointed it out to me.

"Because you two might be the same species." Kero spoke, turning everyone's attention to me. I immediately felt my stomach twist. "I guess she figured it might be a good idea, since you two are the only two of your species that we've encountered."

"Look at her!" Ezarel grabbed one of my arms and started waving it around. "She's a noodle! A useless, possibly spying, NOODLE!"

"Can you not?" I felt a scowl form on my face as I jerked my arm back – something he obviously wasn't expecting, since he nearly lost his balance. I wasn't entirely sure what he meant by calling me a noodle, but I assumed it was offensive. Maybe he was calling me weak? Noodles are pretty flimsy once they're cooked, and brittle when raw.

Either way, my stomach went from twisting to trying to collapse in on itself.

"You're free to take her to the arena, see what she can do." Miiko rolled her eyes.

"Good idea!" Nevra smiled as he looked me over.

"After I show her to her room! She just woke up a few minutes ago." Kero said. "You can't just drag her from one confusion to the next!"

"Alright. This evening, after supper?" Valkyon offered.

"Perfect." Kero smiled as he started walking again. After a second, I followed… even though after a few seconds I was tackled by my dragon.

"Pan!" I laughed as she licked my face. Her tongue had a rough, sandy texture, and tended to tickle.

"See! I told you we'd run into your dragon!" Kero smiled as he helped me stand up. I clicked my tongue, letting Pan know that I wanted her to follow me as I continued to follow Kero.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 1 of The Eternal Flame: Reboot! I hope you guys like it! Please, tell me what you guys think of this first chapter, I'd appreciate feedback, whether it be positive/negative commentary or constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mercy of mercy, it's been ages, hasn't it? I've been so distracted lately, I didn't even realize that I haven't bee updating this story. Well, here's chapter 2, and I should be getting Chapter 3 up soon. I actually have quite a few chapters written out, but they still kinda need proofreading.**

So… what happened, again?" Ewelein asked as she finished her examination.

"A wooden sword." I frowned, thinking back to when I went to the arena. "Surprisingly, I hadn't lost any 'rounds,' but Nevra accidentally snagged me in the face as he was putting the weapons away."

"Oh, the leaders wanted to see what you could do?" Ewelein smiled. I nodded. "Alrighty then… well, it looks like you're just fine… save for the eye, of course."

"Of course." I couldn't help but smile back as I stood up. "So, I'm checking in tomorrow as well?"

"Yes, right before you to go bed." Ewelein nodded. After saying my goodbyes to her, I headed towards the door and left the infirmary – the room I'd woken up in. To my surprise, however, Valkyon was waiting just outside. Upon seeing him, I noticed that he seemed to be in a brooding state. It was kinda cute.

Wait… did I just refer to him as cute?

"Valkyon?" I asked, causing him to look down at me – he was a good foot taller than I was.

"Ah. Sera. Kero wasn't sure whether you'd remember the way back to your room, so he asked me to walk you back." Valkyon stood a little straighter. "… How's the eye?"

"It's just a bruise." I smiled. After an awkward moment of silence, Valkyon nodded his head, gesturing me to follow him down the stairs of the Entrance Hall and towards the "Hall of Doors."

We walked in silence for only a few moments.

"Just out of curiosity, what makes Miiko so sure that we're similar species?" Valkyon sounded unsure.

"They didn't tell me…" I glanced down at his stomach, where his very own gem was sitting in his navel. I'd first noticed it when we were fighting in the arena. "But if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say that it's the common trait of having a gem attached to our navels."

"You have one, too?" Valkyon blushed as he looked down at me. I nodded in response. "Why hide it?"

"I'm not intentionally hiding it." I said as we continued walking. "I'm simply dressed the way others dressed themselves where I was."

"Right… you were on Earth before you appeared in the Crystal Room." Valkyon seemed to remind himself. Glancing up at him, I noticed that he was still blushing. "Do you know where you lived before Earth?"

"No… The only traces of my memories from before are in my dreams." I frowned. "And the only dream I remember is the one recurring nightmare that I've had for the last three years."

"And… do you mind if I ask what that nightmare is?" Valkyon seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Have you ever talked to anyone about it?"

"The only person I ever talked to was Brandon, and he hated when I would even try to talk about anything he deemed not normal – including any dreams I had." I felt my face get warm. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Only if you want to tell me about it." Valkyon opened the undecorated door that led to my room. I heard his breath catch as he saw the inside. "I… Kero said it was bad, but I didn't realize that…"

"What?" I frowned.

"Are you going to be able to sleep alright?" Valkyon looked down at me with a concerned look in his eyes. I opened my mouth to reassure him that I'd be able to sleep, despite there only being a bedframe, but he interrupted. "That's a stupid question - there's not even a mattress. Do you want to ask one of the girls if you can bunk with them for the night?"

"Valkyon, I'm fine sleeping in here tonight. Besides, I sometimes get night terrors and I wake up screaming." I frowned. "Not something someone wants to hear a few feet away while they're sleeping."

"Sera, it's just a wooden bedframe. You won't be able to get to sleep to have a night terror." Valkyon's frown deepened. He seemed deep in thought for a moment or two as I myself figured out a way to reassure him that I'd be able to sleep. I opened my mouth to speak, but Valkyon once again beat me to it. "Sleep in my room tonight."

"I… what?" I was genuinely surprised by the suggestion.

"I-it's just for one night. We'll get you a mattress first thing tomorrow." Valkyon's face got even redder. "It's gotta be better than a bedframe."

I wasn't sure what to say. There was no doubt that it was a weird offer, but bunking with Valkyon for one night seemed better than bunking with Miiko, Ewelein, or some other girl I had yet to meet – and infinitely better than Ezarel or Nevra.

"I… alright." I felt even more warmth flood to my face as Valkyon led me back down the hallway and into his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3 (Fixed)

**So, uh... I was reading back and realized that the formatting I used to initially write my chapters were all wonky. So I, being totally dumbfounded and embarrassed, shall now fix this. Onto the updates!**

"GABRIEL!" I sat up and started to make my way out of the bed, but strong hands held me down.

"Sera!" I heard a masculine voice call out to someone, but I didn't care. I have to get out of here. I have to… have to…

"Sera!" A different voice called out as I kept trying to break free of their grips. I couldn't see through the excess water in my eyes.

"An'kello! Liane!" I fought back as I knew who was there. "Reolti, Argos!"

I felt hot tears well up in my eyes as I tried to pull away from the hands holding onto my shoulders and arms.

"Sera, it's us!" One of the voices called out.

"Sera?!" I heard a new voice.

Three of them, plus him… I was already dead. I stopped thrashing and let gravity take control of my body. I would've fallen to the ground if it weren't for the demons holding onto me.

"Alen yi'reol vin, demin." I choked out between sobs. Without warning, one of the pairs of hands let me go and re-wrapped their arms around me. The other pair of hands let go. Now it was just me, lying helplessly in a demon's arms.

"Sera… please, calm down…" The voice whispered in my ear. Did… did they think that I was this Sera? "It's me, Valkyon."

Valkyon… how did that sound familiar? It's an angelic name, surely he would've changed it when…

I'm in… Eldarya. The Tower of El. I arrived here yesterday when I found the circle.

Feeling a sudden cold, I shivered and burrowed myself into the chest of… whoever was holding me.

"What…" I squeaked out.

"It's alright, Sera." A hand rested on my back. "It was just a bad dream… right?"

The man who held me backed away a little and wiped away the tears that had formed. I looked around the room. Daylight was starting to break, and I could clearly see Nevra and Ezarel standing close by, whereas Valkyon had been the one holding me. I felt warmth flood my face as I saw that all three men looked terrified.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I frowned. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in Valkyon's bed feeling extremely awkward. "What happened?"

"You woke up screaming!" Ezarel now looked more confused and angry than anything.

"You called out to someone named Gabriel, then started shouting in another language." Valkyon still had his arms around me.

"Who's Gabriel?" Nevra asked.

"That's what I'm wondering…" I spoke quieter than I'd intended. "Gabriel…"

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Valkyon opened it, and in came a girl with brown hair, bright eyes, and rabbit ears. She was dressed in a half-cutesy, half-rustic seeming dress and wore floral anklets instead of shoes. Miiko and Kero were just behind her

"We heard screaming!" The girl looked ready to have a panic attack.

"Yes." Valkyon gestured to me. "Sera had a nightmare."

"Oh…" She briefly acknowledged my presence before turning back to Valkyon. She still hasn't acknowledged Nevra and Ezarel… "Why was she in your room?"

Seeing the way she looked at me as well as the way she worded her "question," I was left to assume she saw me as some kind of threat.

"She didn't have a mattress in her room, so I offered to let her sleep with me tonight." Valkyon glanced at me.

"Alright... does that happen often?" Kero gave me a concerned look.

"Not... not really, no..." I said quietly.

"Good." Miiko curtly nodded. "We were actually planning on putting you on a team today."

"It's only Sera's second day." Valkyon frowned. "She can't be expected to -"

"We've talked about it, and we feel as though she's ready." Miiko interrupted.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sera?" Kero knelt down in front of me, likely to better look me in the eyes. I felt confused as to who exactly Sera was, but

"I feel fine..." I said after a few seconds.

"See Ewelein, just in case." Miiko frowned. "Karenn and Alajea should be awake and updated by the time she finishes examining you."

"Alright, let's repeat what Valk tried to say..." Ezarel's expression seemed calm, but I could see undertones of frustration. "She just got here yesterday. She hasn't even been in the Guard for a full 24 hours."

"It's not like we're going to be sending her on any missions." Miiko frowned.

"We'll still be waiting the full month for her training period, but we just feel as though it's a good idea to put her in a team now, so she can get to know her new teammates." Ykhar kept her face straight. as Kero stood up.

"Now that we know that no one is dying, we can go back to the our conversation in the Crystal Room." Miiko nodded once more. "Sera, meet us in the Crystal Room once you're done in the infirmary."

Without another word, the three of them left as quickly as they'd arrived.

"Alright..." Nevra had an expression that I couldn't quite identify. "I don't think it'll take all three of us to take Sera to the infirmary, right?"

"You guys go ahead and do whatever you were doing before." Valkyon stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and stood up as well. "I'll take her to the infirmary, then show her where the Crystal room is."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you guys in the Crystal Room, then." Ezarel shrugged. "Let us know what Ewelein says, Sera."

"Who's Sera?" I asked. they kept talking about her and even addressing me as though I was her, but the name doesn't sound familiar. Well, it sort of did, but at the same time...

"Uh... what?" All three guys looked at me like I'd grown a second head.

"You're Sera." Ezarel furrowed his brows. Valkyon and Nevra just seemed at a loss for words.

"But my name's not Sera..." I whispered to myself while hugging my arms around my waist.

Then what IS my name?

"Know what, let's just get you to the Infirmary." Valkyon put an arm around my shoulders as he walked me out of his bedroom.

 **Lil' bit different than before, but I feel as though it has a smoother transition and, quite frankly, makes more sense. ANYWHO... see y'all in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Fixed)

**Well, snap. During my revision of chapters 3-10, I realized that I COMPLETELY skipped over a VITAL scene. Guys, I swear I'm not normally this scatterbrained. Once again, I'm sorry. Here is the NEW Chapter 4.**

I couldn't help but blink as Ewelein moved the flashlight back and forth in my eyesight. I'd be surprised if I wasn't blind now.

"Everything seems fine." Ewelein finally turned off the light and took a few steps back. "You said that you briefly forgot your name?"

I nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"And you said that the human you stayed with is the one that named you that, after he found you unable to remember anything about yourself?" She tapped her chin in though, after i nodded. "It may be possible that you were reliving some memory, and your mind was still there after you woke up. What do you remember about the dream?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. Valk was sitting nearby focused on something else, but I could tell that he was paying attention to every syllable.

"Alright... perhaps you remember what you were thinking about after you woke up?" Ewelein gave me a hopeful look. "What was happening in your eyes?"

I stopped for a second. I specifically remember thinking that I was about to be executed... by someone I used to know. But Valkyon was listening in, how would he respond to knowing that I was freaking out so much because I thought I was about to die?

I glanced at Valkyon, who still looked as though he was paying attention to something else. or was he really not paying attention to our conversation, and I was just being paranoid?

"Luta?" I heard someone say. I quickly swerved my head around to face Ewelein once more.

"What did you just say?" I couldn't hide the surprise that I knew I was expressing. That sounded familiar.

"I said 'Sera...'" Ewelein frowned. "Do you remember what you were thinking about when you woke up from your dream?"

After another glance at Valkyon, I made my decision.

"No, I don't." I frowned. It was a blatant lie, but I just didn't feel comfortable telling her about it.

"Alright. You seem completely fine, so I'm going to send you and Valkyon on your way."

I heard shuffling nearby, and noticed that Valkyon had stood up and was now walking towards us. Guess he really was paying attention to our conversation.

"She's all good to go, Valk." Ewelein nodded. Without another word, Valkyon took my hand and walked me out of the infirmary and on the same route as we did last night, save for the fact that we stopped turned into a doorway on of the opposite side of the bedrooms. a luminescent blue glow emanated from the room and it was easy to see why. A large blue crystal perched itself in the center, sprouting out of the floor like a tree out of the soil. Despite it's large size, I couldn't help but get the feeling that it was... smaller than it was supposed to be.

"Is that…" I started to ask. Looking around, I realized that Valkyon and I were the only ones in here.

Didn't the others say that they'd meet us in here? Where are they?

"It's the grand crystal. It provides all of Eldarya with life." Valkyon followed my line of sight.

"It seems… familiar. Have I been in here before?" I slowly walked up to the large blue crystal, reaching my hand out to touch it.

"This is where you first -" Valkyon started but was cut off.

"Ah, you're here. Sera, this is Alajea and -" Miiko sounded ready to be all business, but everything in the room seemed to freeze when I laid my hand on the crystal. Looking around… I saw that everything did freeze. I looked at Miiko to see that she was simply frozen in time, two other girls as well as a humanoid warthog. I looked at Valkyon to see that he was frozen with his arms crossed. Ezarel's face was stuck in a suspicious squint and Nevra was frozen with a confused expression.

"Valkyon?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Do not worry, Sister." I heard a melodious voice behind me - I immediately recognized it as the voice that called me "Luta" in the infirmary. I looked to the crystal to see a ghostly woman hovering a few feet above the floor. Large white ribbons flowed around her form as if they were in water and a multitude of small pairs of wings riddled her body; both added to her elegance and mystique. "I simply wanted to talk to you alone."

"Who… who are you?" I asked. "What's happening?"

"When I felt your presence in the witches' circle, I knew that I had to draw you here." The woman frowned. "I am sorry for any discomfort I may have caused you. I know the sudden change of course drained your energy."

"I… beg your pardon?" I frowned.

"I have heard what they say. Do you truly not remember who you are? What you are?" The woman asked.

"I don't remember… why? Do you know who I am?" I wasn't quite sure what she was getting at.

"Of course. The Guardians – your people – call me the Sister in the Stone." The woman's white eyes reflected sympathy. "I… have not introduced myself. I am Eldora, but those here simply call me 'the Oracle,' since they know me by no name."

"Who am I?" I wasn't sure whether or not I should trust this entity. Why did she feel the need to not let the others know any of this?

"Here." Eldora walked up to me and held my face in her hands, looking at me. "I may be weakened, but I can help."

As she looked into my eyes with her own glowing, white eyes, I felt something within me open up, and I remembered one thing.

My birthname. Lutarua Aurora del Naro.

"Lutarua, that's… my name. But how?" I said as Eldora let go of me.

"I am the one whose image my mother, Nuilux, modeled your people after." Eldora smiled. "You will remember everything, but it will take time. I would suggest trying to return home, but I doubt that this 'Guard of El' will let you leave anytime soon."

She spat out the words as though they left a horrible taste in her mouth.

Before I could ask her why, however, I blacked out.

 **Alright, there's the scene I missed, plus some extra. Since this is the new Chapter 4, the Chapter i'd previously dubbed the 4th is now Chapter 5.. and so on. Not sure why I feel the need to mention that, since it's not like anyone actually managed to read the un-revised chapters... right?**


	5. Chapter 5 (Fixed)

"Did the oracle appear again?" Kero's voice dragged me back into the waking world.

"A strange light came from the Grand Crystal, but none of us saw her." Miiko's voice sounded as my mind started to process what I was feeling. I was lying in a bed. "She's in a perfect state of health. Maybe there's something in the Crystal Room affecting her like this?" Ezarel offered. I hadn't mustered the energy to open my eyes yet.

"There's nothing in the Crystal Room but the Crystal." Valkyon's voice sounded closer than the others.

"Well, it can't have anything to do with what she is, since she's probably the same species as Valk." Nevra's voice added onto the conversation.

"She's awake!" Ewelein called out from next to me as I finally opened my eyes.

"What happened, Sera!?" Miiko seemed angry.

"She just woke up, Miiko… it might not be the best idea to yell at her." Kero looked away as I tried to sit up. Luckily, Valkyon helped me once he saw what I was doing.

"I don't know what happened." I said.

"Here. Why not talk us through what happened?" Ewelein gave me a concerned look. "Valkyon said that you seemed drawn to the Crystal once you two entered the room, reaching out to touch it?"

"And as soon as she touched it, she blacked out." Miiko crossed her arms.

"Miiko…" Ewelein frowned.

"Fine. I'll try not to interrupt." Miiko wore a similar frown.

"I saw everything freeze once I touched the crystal." I wasn't sure whether or not I should tell them what Eldora told me.

"'Freeze?'" Valkyon repeated.

"Yes. Freeze." I looked over at Valkyon. I decided not to spare a detail. "And then a woman came out of the crystal. Said you don't know her by her name, so you call her the oracle."

"She spoke to you? What did she say?" Miiko asked a little too quickly.

"She told me about how she drew me here when I went through a witches' circle." I thought back. "She told me that she knew who I was before, cast a spell to help me slowly remember over time, even went so far as to suggest I go home to help speed up -"

"Why would the Oracle care about some girl, though?" Ezarel rolled his eyes.

"I… she told me that my culture tends to call her the Sister in the Stone, since her original form is what Nuilux based us from." I frowned.

"You said that she cast a spell to help you remember." Kero said. I nodded in confirmation. "Do you remember anything yet?"

"My name, and…. That's it." I looked away.

"What is it? I won't be able to let you go home anytime soon, but we can at least call you by your real name and help any other way we can." Miiko seemed disappointed about something.

"Lutarua…" I said slowly.

"Alright. We should let you rest." Ewelein said.

"Wait. You said that we didn't know the Oracle by her name…" Kero frowned. "Did she tell you her name?"

"Eldora." I said. With almost complete silence, the others walked out of the Infirmary. Even Ewelein went over across the room. The only one who stayed was Valkyon.

 **Alrighty the NEW Chapter 5. Ka - boo yah!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Fixed)

During the week after Eldora placed the memory spell on me, I'd actually started remembering quite a bit. I remembered some things about my father and brother, Gabriel – even a few things about Marian, my best friend growing up. I remembered how Father would teach me about our history and how Gabriel – who was six years older than me – taught me what he'd learned about how to fight. I remembered how Marian and I would always want to go exploring, but since we weren't allowed to leave the islands, we were restricted to exploring the Sky Mines.

In the Tower of El, I'd been starting to live a semi-normal life as a member of the Guard. I would spend some time in the library, silently hoping that reading about history would help me remember more – though it seemed as though my peoples' history and Eldarian history had no overlaps whatsoever. I had, however, learned that the Guard of El was a new thing. They'd formed thirteen years ago in the middle of a massive "revolution" against their royalty and nobility.

"Reading more history?" Valkyon's voice came from the open doorway. I looked up just as he started walking towards me. Honestly, Valkyon's the only one I'd been comfortable talking about my past with. Not only that, but only Alajea and Karren – my new team in the Guard – along with Kero seemed at all interested in my people. Save for Valkyon, of course.

"I suppose. Were you here when the Eldarians fought their 'revolution?'" I didn't look away from the book.

"Yeah. I was rescued from a witch in the forest twenty-four years ago when I was only a baby." Valkyon frowned as he leaned on the table that I was sitting next to. "Why? Is that what you're reading about?"

"It just seems… odd." I frowned as I looked back to the map depicted in the book. It was of the collection of kingdoms that eventually became Eldarya. I couldn't help but notice large lakes and odd indents in the coast. Their placing seemed… familiar, somehow.

"How so?" Valkyon asked.

"Reading about it makes me feel… afraid, somehow. I can't tell why, though." I looked up at Valkyon, who looked as confused as I felt.

"Why not take a break from reading for a while?" Valkyon took the book out of my hands and set it on the table before grabbing my hands and helping me stand up. I noticed his expression go from his beautiful smile to a frown as he continued talking. "Alajea and Karren are wanting to talk to you."

"You don't seem too happy about that." I smiled.

"I've heard Miiko say that she's given you guys a mission." Valkyon continued frowning.

"I thought new recruits weren't sent on missions until they've been in the Guard for a month." I asked.

"I know… that's -" Valkyon started.

"Awwww!" Alajea's voice cut through the room, drawing both mine and Valkyon's attentions to her and Karren standing in the doorway. "You two are so adorable!"

"Huh?" I frowned, unsure what she was talking about. After a moment, I realized that Valkyon and I were still holding hands.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Karren asked with the biggest grin on her face as she and Alajea walked deeper into the Library.

"He was simply telling me that you two were looking for me." I felt myself blush as Valkyon and I let go of each other's hands.

"Riiiight." Karren obviously didn't believe me despite the fact that it was the truth.

"It's too cute!" Alajea clasped her hands together like a helpless romantic. "Not even a month and you two are already talking together alone, holding hands…"

"Miiko told me that you were given a mission?" Valkyon said. As I looked up at him, I noticed that his face was red.

"No, don't change the subject!" Karren frowned.

"Karren…" Was all I could say.

"What's going on in here?" Nevra and Ezarel walked in.

"Nevra! Ezarel! Come on, you see it, don't you!? Valkyon and Lutarua would make the cutest couple!" Alajea giggled out.

"You're not going to focus on the mission you three start tomorrow?" Ezarel rolled his eyes.

"That can come later!" Nevra smiled. "What brought this about? Ooh, were they kiiiiiisssssssing? I bet you and Karren walked in on them kissing."

"No -" I started.

"They were just holding hands." Karren interrupted. "And don't deny it!"

"You two are always talking to each other, way more often than with any of us." Nevra's smile twisted into a mischievous grin. "That and considering what Valk told Ezzie and I…"

I wasn't even remotely sure what to do in this situation. I had some feelings for Valkyon, but we'd only known each other a week!

"Nevra, I don't think you should be -" Ezarel frowned.

"What?" Alajea seemed focused on Nevra.

"How about we continue this later? Much… much later." Valkyon frowned.

"Good idea!" Ezarel seemed on our side, thank the Creators.

"Uh… what's going on in here? Are we having a party?" Miiko was now standing in the doorway.

"Nope. We were just ending a _very_ awkward conversation. If you would, please change the subject." I started with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"Alright…" Miiko gave me an odd look. "Since Lutarua has only been here a week, Ykhar and I thought it best if the other Leaders accompanied you. Especially considering that we're dealing with witches."

Hearing that, I saw both Nevra's and Alajea's eyes light up, as well as Karren's.

"That means…" Alajea started excitedly.

"More quality time getting to know each other!" Nevra ran behind us and squeezed us together so that our sides were touching. Both Alajea and Karren giggled.

"Uh… I'm not sure I want to know what's happening here." Miiko seemed more confused than anything.

"You don't." Ezarel held his hands to his face. "You really don't."


	7. Chapter 7 (Fixed)

_"Luta…" Aaron's face was a deep red as the two of us walked at the edge of the Island._

 _"Yes?" I smiled up at him. I'd known Aaron for about four months now, ever since my legion had liberated the Demons' slave camp that he'd been kept in._

 _"I… I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I've been thinking," Aaron stopped walking, causing me to stop as well. "Well, I've been thinking about you – a lot more often than I'd care to admit."_

 _"Aaron, I… find myself thinking about you as well." I looked into his deep red, almost brown eyes. I could understand why he'd seem scared to admit this to me. Everyone who knew me knew about my… not so calm reactions to attempted romance. It wasn't even a week ago I'd broken a man's nose after he'd flirted with me. The violent reactions were mostly just a ruse to scare other would-be suitors away… mostly._

 _"… Marry me." Aaron said softly as he took my hands._

 _"Err… say again?" I almost didn't believe what I'd heard._

 _"I… sorry, I didn't mean to – I mean, I want to, eventually. It just sort of slipped out, I -" Aaron was cut off as I kissed him._

 _"… Yes." I said as I backed slightly away to look at him._

* * *

 _"'Married?!'" Gabriel looked like he just heard someone say that the sky was green. "Luta, you've only known him for four months!"_

 _"I know, but I think he might be the one." I clasped my hands together. I'd already told Father after I'd gotten back to the Palace. He'd been surprised, but otherwise supportive. I had to wait for Gabriel to get back from Aro'Tera before I could tell him. Unfortunately, Gabriel hadn't gotten back until the day before the wedding._

 _"Luta… do you even know anything about his family? You found him in a slave camp run by demons!" Gabriel frowned. "You know they hide spies in camps they fear might soon be liberated!"_

 _"If Aaron was a demon in disguise, he'd have already been caught." I crossed my arms. "Why can't you just be happy for me? I've finally found someone I genuinely like!"_

 _Without another word, I stormed off._

* * *

"There. All done." The seamstress Father had hired, Leandra, stood up. "What do you think, Lady Lutarua?"

"It's lovely, Leandra. Thank you." I did a tiny twist so that I could see the puffy skirt flow along with my movements. The gown was a pure white beauty, decorated with silver trim and a sheer over-layer.

"Oh! And just in time, too! I hear the music starting!" Leandra helped me off of the platform and towards the door to the Great Hall where two guards were ready to swing open the doors. Once Leandra had went through one of the side doors, the guards opened the doors and I started down the white walkway covered in pink rose petals. At the end of the walkway was Aaron, Marian, and the Scribe that was to wed us. I must admit, I thought it odd that Aaron hadn't chosen a best man, whereas I'd chosen my childhood friend and general to be my maid of honor.

"Stop." Gabriel stopped me in the middle of the walkway, coming in between me and Aaron. No one was sure what to do. If it were anyone else, he'd have simply been escorted out by the guards – but since he was not only my brother, but the crown heir… there was only a deathly silence."What is the meaning of this?" Aaron was the only one who thought to speak.

"I've looked into your family history, Aaron Lin'Zelin… your non-existent family history." Gabriel said clearly and loudly so that everyone in the Great hall could hear. "I went to the Crypts only to find out that your supposed bloodline died out centuries ago…"

Everyone gasped as he paused for effect. Even I was confused.

"When a Melark convinced the last living Lin'Zelin to marry him while she was in a slave camp." Gabriel finished. The Hall filled with whispers. We all knew about the current Melark – Argos Melark, one of the most powerful demons we'd come across. "What say you to this, Aaron? Or should I say… Argos?"

Everything else happened in a blur. One moment I was walking down the aisle, the next I was running as fast as I could – as Gabriel had instructed before the fighting broke out – being chased by a few of the thousands of demons that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Before I could comprehend anything, I was at the edge of the island… right where Aaron had asked me to marry him. Down below were the thick rainclouds that seemed to be dousing the surface below. Seeing that the demons were still chasing me, I made a snap decision.

"I will not die at the hands of demons." I whispered to myself as I jumped off the edge without opening my wings so that I could get away faster.

* * *

"You alright there, little missy?" I heard a masculine voice call me back to consciousness.

Where was I?

I sat up and opened my eyes. Sitting near me as middle-aged looking man with long blonde hair and brown eyes... He was someone I didn't know.

"What... happened?" I rested my hands over my forehead. Looking down at what I was wearing, I noticed that I was wearing a rather decorative white gown with silver decorations. I looked like a princess. "Where am I?"

"You're in my cabin." The man stood. "Found you passed out in a clearing. Thought you were an angel, what with your wings and all."

"Wings?" I craned my neck to look behind me. No such wings were there.

"Yeah, they kinda... disappeared after awhile." the man crossed his arms. "What's your name, little missy?"

"I... don't remember. I can't remember!" I shook my head after a few moments of trying to think of my name. "Why can't I remember?!"


	8. Chapter 8 (Fixed)

I woke up with a start, sitting up as fast as I could. Looking over, I saw that Valkyon was still asleep. As quietly as possible, I got out of the tent that he and I were sharing throughout our mission.

We'd left HQ yesterday morning for Jade Village to investigate some reported witch attacks. We were supposed to get there tomorrow afternoon.

"Ah… my lovely Luta… I wasn't sure whether or not you'd wake up before them." I heard a raspy voice. Turning to the source of the voice… I saw a familiar shape. Someone I'd fought before… someone I thought I'd loved.

"Aaron. Or do you go by Argos now?" I'd just now remembered the failed marriage… was it coincidence or providence?

"Oh! You wound me, my love!" Argos walked over to me and put one of his clawed hands on my cheek… which I immediately slapped away. Unsure what else to do, I started to shout, alerting the others in camp. As soon as I opened my mouth, however, Argos grabbed me by the neck and held me against a tree.

"Shh…" Argos used his free hand to gesture silence. His claw-like hand felt like fire as I struggled to breathe. Just as I felt consciousness slip away, I used every little bit of strength I had to kick him in the chest. As soon as he dropped me, I went to grab the sword that I'd been assigned by the Guard of El. It was no Aura Blade, but I could use it to kill a demon.

"You can't deny that you loved me once." Argos gave me his best smile as he blocked attack after attack after attack. As we sparred, I noticed that he never went in for an attack – he only dodged and blocked. "Why would you fight me?"

"Because you lied to me! You used my own hopes and dreams against me, tricked me!" I hissed out as I went in for another attack. Once again, he was able to block. "I never loved you, I only loved the man you pretended to be, the mask you wore!"

"There is no denying that you are a beautiful and powerful woman." Argos stood a little straighter. "I was telling you the truth about how I felt as I got to know you off the battlefield."

"An'kello!" I cried out as I put more strength than normal into the blow. I managed to strike his face, and he dropped his sword as he staggered back.

"Lutarua?!" Valkyon's voice called out. I heard the noises grow behind me, but I only focused on Argos. As he moved his hands to look at me, I saw that I'd managed to slice open the right side of his face cutting deep into his eye – I knew that I'd taken out his better eye.

"Elin…" Argos used the pet name he'd given me. I could tell that he wasn't sure what to think as we stared each other down… and, honestly, neither was I. He was one of, if not the most powerful demon that the world had ever known, the biggest threat to my people. But as he looked at me, I could see the moment he first called me his elin… so clearly.

He was such a wonderful man during the four months I knew him as Aaron Lin'Zelin.

As the others shifted to help behind me, Argos cut his losses and started to make his way out of the clearing like a wounded dog. Once he was out of sight, I felt any energy I had leave as my knees hit the dirt. I rested my hands on the ground for added balance.

"What was that?!" Nevra's voice came from behind me. Valkyon had dropped his sword and knelt next to me as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I started to feel hot tears well up in my eyes, breaking free to stream down my face as I wrapped my arms around Valkyon's waist.


	9. Chapter 9 (Fixed)

"The Guard of El!" A short, yet very large man came towards us at a seemingly impossible speed as we entered Jade Village. "I am Tarin, Jade Village's mayor."

"How long has it been since the last witch attack?" Ezarel asked.

"Less than an hour ago, sir." the Tarin said. "We are so glad that you have come!"

Tarin enthusiastically shook Ezarel's hand before moving to shake the other leaders' hands. He then proceeded to take Alajea's and Karren's hands and kissing them. He then did the same to me. I probably looked terrified as he did, though. There's a reason why… I just couldn't remember what.

"Please, follow me, I will lead you to where you will be sleeping during your stay here." Tarin didn't notice my discomfort, thank the Creators. The only one that seemed to notice was Valkyon, but he didn't call me out on it.

Tarin led us to a small inn at the center of town, in a busy square that included the village's important buildings: the courthouse and town hall. There was also a semi nice house – the other houses I'd seen could be considered shacks in comparison.

"Do you have anything on the edge of town?" Valkyon was standing next to me, so I didn't bother craning my neck to look at him. "We might need to be somewhere on the edge, just in case we need to help defend against another witch attack."

"O-oh, of course!" Tarin looked disappointed. "Right this way."

He led us back in the direction we came from towards another small inn right next to their town "wall" – which looked more like a sad picket fence made of sticks. The inn itself seemed drearier than the one Tarin had intended us to stay at.

"I suppose this is a better choice." Tarin said. "Back at the other inn, there was only one small room open. But here, there are three!"

Just like the tents. At least I still only have one roommate instead of _five_.

"Cool! We can arrange just like the tents!" Alajea sounded way more excited than I felt. She shared a tent with her best friend, which just happened to be another girl. I had to share a room with the opposite sex. It was just like my first night here – super awkward.

"Let's arrange by Guard." Ezarel said. "That will make it easier for us to come up with plans."

"Oh." Karren and Alajea said simultaneously. "Okay…"

"Oh, Maiden Caratina, we need your three rooms for our guests!" Tarin led us into the main hall, which was set up like a tavern, and towards a desk where a lady at the desk looked up from her paper. She seemed an interesting character with her milky white eyes, which seemed slightly unsettling when combined with her bony features. Her large antlers and light fur made her look like a humanoid deer.

"The Guard of El?" the lady, who I assumed to be Caratina, glared at Tarin with her. "I thought you were going to place them in the center of the village so that you could watch them. Especially after you heard that one of the girls was 'as beautiful as a cherry rose in the summer.'"

Oh. That's why he looked so upset when Valkyon asked to change where we were staying.

"T-they asked to be put on the edge of town!" Tarin looked at me with a slightly scared look. I didn't fancy the thought of people I didn't know talking about me. I heard Alajea and Karen giggle behind me.

"Alright then," Caratina looked at me with a smirk. "I'll take you folks to your rooms. They're all right next to each other, so you shouldn't have any trouble finding each other in the middle of the night!"

After Tarin left with the reddest face ever, Caratina led us through a door and halfway down the hall. She pointed to two doors on one side of the hall and one door on the other side.

"These three are yours. The one on this side doesn't face the outer side of the building, so I suggest that you -" Caratina pointed at me. "- take that one. Pretty face like yours, I wouldn't be surprised if every bachelor in the village came to try and visit you."

I stared at her in awe of her audacity as she walked away. Before I could say anything, Valkyon grabbed my wrist and led me towards the room the Caratina had suggested. Ykhar and Nevra went into the room directly in front of ours while Alajea and Ezarel went into the one to the left of them. Once the door was closed, Valkyon let go of my wrist. Panthea jumped off my shoulder and grew to the size of a small dog as her claws hit the dirt floor. As the shock wore off, I looked around the room. The resemblance between this room and what my room at HQ first looked like was uncanny. Luckily the bedframe had a mattress already.

After about a minute of silence, the others walked into our room.

"So, what's the game plan?" Alajea asked.

"Tell everyone in town that Lutarua's married?" Nevra smiled. I showed no emotion whatsoever as I looked at Nevra. I could see him start to feel uncomfortable. "... Or, we could figure out where the witches have been attacking and use the information to figure out what they want!"

"Sounds like a plan…" Ezarel said, eyeing me with a confused look. To be honest, I wasn't sure how to react to what Caratina and the others were saying. No one, save for Aaron, had ever actually shown romantic interest towards me before. They tended to be terrified of what I'd do in response to any sort of romantic gesture.

"Lu, Karren, and I will ask around the market!" Alajea raised her hand excitedly.

"You sure?" Valkyon looked at me.

"That might not be the best idea…" Ezarel rubbed his chin.

"Especially with what the innkeeper just said…" Nevra added onto the doubt, but Alajea held fast.

"Alajea and I will be with her!" Karren stamped her foot. Annoyed, I looked to Panthea. I clicked my tongue, waking her up. She jumped up with a jerk and looked at me. Seeing my mood, she stretched and walked towards me while growing to the size of a lion. She coughed up a rather large ice ball, so large that it hadn't dissolved by the time it hit the floor. It froze the wood that it landed on. She shook her head and used her long neck to surround my legs before hissing. "And… the dragon will also be with her?"

I scratched Panthea's ear. Since I didn't have my father's rep backing me up, I'd have to show them why my soldiers always watched themselves around me.

"… Fine." Valkyon crossed his arms. "But I'm going with you two."

"Karren, Ezzie, and I will ask around here." Nevra said. We left the inn and went our separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10 (Fixed)

We spent a good hour walking around the market asking various vendors and villagers if they knew anything about the attacks. The ones who'd said they were victims seemed to avoid making any eye contact and said very little. Some simply talked about how terrifying it was that witches were in the area, actively attacking people, scared that they were going to do next. Others… flirted with me. For that very reason, Valkyon either followed me or kept me within his sight.

I was about to give up and go over to Valkyon and listen in on his questioning of a companion treats vendor when I noticed something in the corner of my eye. A small cat-like creature was… waving me over?

"Name's Pala." The cat's sultry voice had a calm undertone as I approached. "I'm assuming that you're talking to everyone to try and get information."

"We're asking about the recent witch attacks." I smiled. "Have you seen anything?"

"Sweetheart, I've seen most of them." Pala looked up at me. "I've been staying at Caratina's for the past week. That's where most of the 'attacks' have been taking place. Turns out, they're all just robberies."

"Do you know what they've been stealing?" I frowned. This is the first I've heard of the witches robbing the villagers.

"From the way the victims haven't said anything about being robbed, probably something illegal. Say…" Pala's eyes darted around, likely making sure no one else was listening in. "Gemstones?""'Gemstones?'" I repeated with the same quiet tone.

"Yeah…" Pala looked at me with determination in her bright green eyes. "I've heard some of them talking outside my window at the Inn. They're hoping they'll find one with… let's say magical properties."

"Like a soulstone?" I noticed her glance at the gem in my navel.

"Or a bloodstone." Pala interjected. "The only soulstone known to be left on the surface is the one feeding everyone."

"That… isn't good." I frowned.

"A demon that can indoctrinate whatever normal Eldarian that gets too close? Now that's a force to be reckoned with." Pala described a bloodstone perfectly. "There was something else I heard them say. They're expecting you – One was even given orders to report when you arrived and where you were staying."

"… You're kidding." I felt my frown deepen as I heard footsteps behind me – likely Valkyon's.

"I wouldn't kid about something like this, Sweetheart." Pala looked behind me.

"I… thank you. For the information, and the warning." I nodded as I turned my head to see that it was indeed Valkyon coming up to me.

"Let's get back to the Inn, Lu." Valkyon put his hand on my shoulder. I could see Alajea standing a few feet away, smiling. I turned to follow Valkyon and Alajea towards the direction we'd come from… unfortunately, we weren't even out of the market when we'd bumped into Tarin once more.

"Ah, Miss Lutarua!" He spoke to me directly. "Have you and the others found anything yet? About the witches, I mean…"

"Yes, we have." I said coldly. "We were actually on our way back to the inn where we're meeting up with the others. Please, excuse us."

"Oh… okay." he started walking back towards the table he'd been sitting at. Once we reached the inn, the others were already waiting on us.

"Hey!" Nevra called us over. "Turns out, all of the witch attacks have been taking place in this area. They're not sure what the witches are after, though. One of the victims couldn't stop groaning about how her life's work was stolen."

"Any trouble in the market, Lutarua?" Karren smiled.

"Nope." I said quickly. "Though the purreko I talked to said that she believed that the witches have been stealing jewels."

"You were asking the purreko for information?" Valkyon raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah… You said to talk to everyone that might be able to provide any information." I looked at him. He seemed concerned about something, though I couldn't tell what. "That and she was waving me over."

"A purreko… was waving you over?" Karren said as she and Nevra walked up.

"Yeah…" I looked at the three of them.

"Purrekos aren't the trustworthy type, and they rarely do anything that wouldn't benefit them." Nevra frowned. "What could that one possibly get from telling you what she knows?"

"I don't know." I looked at him. "But I believe that what she told me is true… why would she lie about the witches stealing gemstones?"

"Uh… I got nothing." Ezarel racked his brain for a plausible reason.

"Well, it's nice to know why the victims were acting so dodgy." Nevra frowned.

"I suppose. Who would be dumb enough to report illegal property stolen?" Valkyon mirrored Nevra and Ezarel's frowns.

"I'm sorry, what? 'Illegal?'" I raised a single eyebrow. I remember Pala saying something about jewels being illegal, but I figured that she was exaggerating.

"You read about the revolution, Lu." Valkyon looked at me. "Everyone was forced to give up anything considered valuable, such as precious metals and jewels."

"Right…" it was my turn to frown.

"What, that not how it was back home?" Ezarel seemed to be inwardly laughing.

"Well, considering that we're all kept alive by the gems in our navels… no, that's not the way it is." I crossed my arms. "Our soulstones keep our memories, even after our body is dead. Jewels are considered artifacts, kept in family archives."

"What, that part of your people's religion?" Nevra asked.

"The only things about us that could be considered religious is everything we dedicate to the Creators." I felt the memories of festivals, monuments, and temples flow through my mind. "Holding the memories of our people sacred? That is a tradition more ancient than Eldora herself."

"So… I take it the Oracle's memory spell is working?" Valkyon looked surprised.

"I suppose it is." I said after a moment.


	11. Chapter 11 (Fixed)

"I still can't believe it!" Alajea said as the six of us ate dinner in the tavern at Caratina's Inn.

"What, that Lutarua's culture is super weird?" Nevra smirked. Memories had continued flowing nonstop since my talk with Pala, though I've communicated very little of it to the others. I remembered how bloodstones worked and how to kill them, I remembered various battles that I'd led against the demons. I remembered the reason that Valkyon and even Caratina seemed so familiar. I wasn't sure how to tell Valkyon, though. It didn't seem like a good idea to tell him in front of the others. I'm sure they'd use it as yet another reason that he and I are "perfect for each other."

"No, that we didn't find out anything about the witches, other than that they're happening around here and that they're probably stealing illegal jewels." Alajea deadpanned. "And Lu's culture isn't weird! It makes sense that they'd consider jewels sacred."

"Have you remembered anything else? Valkyon asked.

"I… a few other things." I was hoping he wouldn't ask. I didn't want to continue down the path of talking about gemstones, and the only other thing I remembered was Valkyon's connection to my past.

"Well?" Alajea said after an awkward moment of silence. "What is it?"

Welp. There goes any hope of anything.

"Mostly other things about jewels." I said.

"Ugh. Nope. Not bringing that back up." Ezarel frowned. "What else?"

"Well, I know why Caratina seemed so familiar when I first saw her." I said.

"Really? She looked familiar to you?" Karren's eyebrows shot up her head. "I mean, I know that you said Valkyon seemed super familiar somehow, but I didn't think you'd find anyone else…"

"Her voice trailed off as we noticed Caratina herself walking over to our table.

"I don't think it would be easy to forget someone you saved from a burning village." Caratina's voice sounded from the head of the table. "Nor could I possibly forget the face of the woman who brought me back from the brink of death."

"Guess you figured it out, too?" I gave her a faint smile. "We'd figured out demons were getting ready to attack a small farming village. Thinking of little else to do, we followed the horde, hoping to head them off. My Legion arrived to see everything engulfed in the black fire, not a living being in sight… save for a young wendigo woman, barely breathing."

"I remember it vividly – I was having dinner with my husband and newborn son when we heard screaming and falling wood. He left first, determined to protect me from whatever danger was nearing." Caratina seemed dazed as she thought back. "Only a few moments later, a burnt husk with black, beady eyes wandered in… my husband's head in his hands. He lunged at me, and then the world went black."

"That's right, you were the only survivor of the Senza Village Massacre." Ezarel looked shocked. "I… take it that's because of Lu?"

"While in and out of consciousness, I heard her voice and saw her face, as well as two others." Caratina smiled at me.

"I'm simply the one that cast the spells necessary to keep you alive long enough for Marian to find a Healer. Only she and her mother, Persephone, were around you as we nursed you until you were healthy enough to survive without our help." I smiled.

"That's… interesting." Ezarel gave me an odd look.

"What?" I frowned.

"Just... I wouldn't have thought that you'd have crossed paths with anyone from Eldarya before." Ezarel seemed perplexed; lost in thought.

"Do you remember where you're from?" Nevra asked.

"According to Ancient Mythos, the Guardians live on sky islands." Caratina offered.

"Uh… what?" Valkyon gave Caratina an odd look.

"Our empire is spread across the world." I smiled as a few other memories revealed themselves to me. "Thousands of years ago, our ancestors cast spells that raised our cities from the ground."

"'Dwelling in the Heavens among their Creators, the Angels wait patiently. They forever remain our safeguard against shadow and destruction.'" Caratina recited… something I didn't recognize. Perhaps something they wrote after we left the surface?

"Oh? That doesn't sound like something the Ancients would write." I looked only at Caratina as I spoke. "I remember… most of what was written talked about the fear and death that we all lived in simply because the Children of Eldora weren't content with everything we'd sacrificed for them."

"I think we're missing the right references needed for this conversation." Ezarel frowned.

"What, you part of one of those old cults that say that the revolution severed our only hope for salvation?" Nevra laughed.

"I looked into what they said after seeing the ancient beings their legends spoke of." Caratina frowned. "The cults are wrong to believe that the nobility weren't corrupt, but the rebels were wrong in their methods."

"Umm… you do realize that we are the rebels, right?" Ezarel said as he looked at Caratina.

"Yes… I do realize that." She winked at Ezarel before redirecting her attention on me. "Which is why I was hoping to speak to you… in private."

"I…. of course, Caratina." I stood up and followed her into one of the back rooms. Once we were alone in her bedroom, she closed the windows and doors so that no one could eavesdrop.

"I know that only your royalty has eyes the color of yours." Caratina turned to look me in the eyes. "I think you might be in danger… Princess."

"Of the witches?" I asked.

"Of the ones you travel with." Caratina seemed concerned. "They killed off royalty, and many rumors have spread about how their leader wishes to 'cleanse' the rest of the world. If they find out what you are, they could kill you."

"I… certainly understand that, but I don't think…. I…" I tried to think of what to say. "I trust Valkyon and the girls would keep me safe if something like that happened."

"I just wanted you to know what you're getting yourself into." Caratina still seemed unsure. "And to give you this."

She opened her closet and pulled out a familiar looking weapon.

"My staff?" I couldn't hide the shock.

"I was researching the supposed capital of the ancient empire when I found it in the forest just outside the City of El. I remembered it's shape from when you and your people healed me, so I kept it in remembrance of what you did." Caratina held it out to me. "But now I see that it was providence that I would find it… so that I could give it back to you."

"I am deeply grateful, Caratina." I curtsied, a common ladies' gesture of thanks. "You must've sacrificed quite a bit to keep it hidden."

My staff was a white iron rod covered in small gems and runes engraved with gold. The sword at the bottom tip was the same material as the rod and at the top sat a large, handmade mine cut orange jewel that used various ingredients to make it accustomed to my magic; dragon scales, rose gold, spessartite garnet, stardust, crushed obsidian…. To name a few. Very finely decorated… and considered very illegal among the Guard of El.

"It was worth the effort." She smiled as I took the staff from her hands. I was about to thank her again when we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Lu?" Valkyon's voice cut through the door. "One of the village scouts have come saying he's found the witches' camp."

 **Aaaaannnd there's the last of the fixed chapters! Hope you guys like! ^-^**


	12. Update

Hey! It's been awhile, hasn't it? let me explain.

Everything I had on this story in on Mocrosoft Office, which I recently lost my subscription to due to a long, complicated ordeal that's a lil' too personal to be going over on the interwebs like this. While everything regarding the Angels of Eldarya IS still bouncing around in my mind, this story is, for the time being, discontinued.

Sorry about this, but I think it's for the best. This note was written on mobile, which isn't wxactly the best thing to write a fully fledged story on, especially when it was started on somwthing else entirely.

In the meantime, I've started something else on paper that might be easier to get on here, but it's nowhere near Eldarya.

See you guys later!


End file.
